September 1st 1991
by Madame BonBons
Summary: or, How friendships are formed on the Hogwarts Express.


**September 1****st****, 1991, or how friendships are formed on the Hogwarts Express. Including all of Harry's year.**

**_disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer_  
**

* * *

**I.**

"Blimey Harry, you're rich!" Ron exclaims, looking at all the food that Harry has bought from the Trolley.

"Well, I've never tried any of this before. What are Jelly Slugs?" He asks looking down at the squirming sweet in his hand.

Ron has his mouth full but he looks at Harry and enthusiastically gives Harry the thumbs up.

Once he has swallowed his Pumpkin Pasty he tells Harry, "Jelly Slugs are brilliant, I tell you. But, you've got to eat it before it leaves too much slime on your hand, that's the jelly coming off. Gets a bit sticky."

Harry just puts it in his mouth and chews it thoughtfully before looking round at what else there is to eat.

"Right, what else is good?"

"Mate, it's all good."

**II.**

Parvati and Padma Patil meet their friend Pansy Parkinson outside the train.

"Pansy, we're actually here! We're going to Hogwarts!" Parvati exclaims and Pansy squeals, throwing an arm around each of the girls.

"Come on, let's get a compartment. Ooh, hopefully we can get one close to Draco Malfoy!" She replies, tugging on their arms as the twins look back at their parents and quickly wave, calling out their goodbyes and blowing kisses at them.

They enter the train and look for an empty compartment.

There is one with a young girl sitting all alone and they enter because they know they're going to have to make other friends too.

"Hello." Parvati says first, because she has always been the bravest.

The young girl looks at them and smiles hesitantly.

"Hello. I'm Lavender Brown." She says, and the three girls sit down with her.

"I'm Parvati, that's my sister Padma and my friend Pansy."

Pansy watches her slowly and sees how Parvati sits down next to her and is very friendly. The new girl seems to be brave too, and Pansy is jealous, because she is not brave.

"So, Lavender, what house do you think you'll be in?" She asks, smiling as the other girl's blue eyes light up.

"I want to be a Gryffindor. My mum was one and my dad was a Hufflepuff, but I really want to be a Gryffindor."

Parvati giggles. "Apparently all the good looking boys go to Gryffindor!"

Pansy snorts and the others look at her quickly.

"No, that's Slytherin. After all, they are the bad boys."

The girls all start giggling and the rest of the trip is spent talking about the new issue of Witch Weekly and who they thought looked nice on the platform.

"I hope we're all in the same house." Lavender says as they put on their robes later in the day.

The other girls agree with her.

**III.**

Hannah walks with her best friend Lisa onto the train.

They find a compartment immediately and sit down, looking out the window onto the crowded platform. A small, bushy haired girl is standing alone looking around and tapping her foot.

"Hey, Ernie! Let's go in here." A young, blonde boy calls down to his friend, before opening their compartment door and plonking himself down on the seat. Another blonde boy walks in too and sits down beside Hannah, smiling shyly.

"I'm Zach, and that's Ernie." The first boy says and Hannah and Lisa wave at them before looking back out the window.

"Hey! Its Mandy Brocklehurst!" Hannah exclaims, pointing out the window at a red headed short girl weaving through the crowd. She opens the window and yells out to the girl.

"Mandy, come in here!"

The other girl joins them and looks at Ernie before cracking up in laughter.

"Hello, dear cousin of mine." She says, before squeezing in next to Hannah and regaling them all about her trip to the station and about the annoying Muggle-born girl who didn't know how to get onto the Platform and the toad that she had almost stepped on.

The others laugh in all the appropriate places and roll eyes at each other before they start talking amongst themselves and gossip about how apparently Harry Potter was seen.

**IV.**

Seamus Finnigan meets Dean Thomas at the food trolley. He had been sitting in a compartment with Susan Bones, Su Li, Morag MacDougal and his friend from Ireland, Terry Boot.

"I'll have a licorice wand thanks." He tells the food lady and he hands over his sickles and knuts as a dark skinned boy comes from the opposite direction.

"Hello, um can I have whatever that is?" the boy asks, pointing at a Pumpkin Pasty.

"That's a Pumpkin Pasty." Seamus pipes up, taking his liquorice wand and chewing it while regarding the boy.

"I hate pumpkin." He says thoughtfully.

The boy, who is obviously a Muggle-born raises his eyebrows and looks around, as if trying to insult Seamus.

"Well, I'm allergic to liquorice!" he finally says, smiling as if he has won.

Seamus grins.

"Wanna come back to my compartment?" he asks.

"Yup."

**V.**

Hermione Granger weaves through the crowded corridor of the train before finding one that only has two people in it.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

The boy looks up.

"I'm Justin." He looks back out the window and she can see that he is trying not to cry.

The girl just smiles at her and looks back down at her book.

"I'm a Muggle-born." Hermione says finally after an awkward silence.

"I am too!" The girl says and then shyly adds, "I'm Lily Moon."

She has very dark long hair and is gorgeous. Hermione is jealous of her smooth hair and oriental looks.

Justin also says that he is a Muggle-born and they start talking about what Hogwarts is going to be like, happy to have found other people that are also new to this.

Just then, a round boy comes running down the corridor to their door.

"Have you seen a toad?" He is panting and his face is red, and he also looks like he is going to cry.

"No we haven't. Who are you?" Hermione responds crisply, noticing that the other two are looking at each other and chuckling.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." Justin and Lily start laughing even harder and Neville looks down at his feet before moving away from the door.

"Hang on Neville. I'll help you look for your toad." Hermione calls out.

He looks so relieved and Hermione makes sure her bags are safe and leaves the compartment with Neville, walking briskly down the corridor.

**VI.**

Michael Corner kisses his mothers cheek quickly, making sure no one is looking of course, and then runs to catch up with his neighbour, Sally Smith and her friend Oliver Rivers.

"So where are we going to sit?" He asks them as they jostle their way past two twin Indian girls and a snooty blonde haired boy and his two thugs.

"Well, how about we find somewhere that isn't full and then we can make friends!" Sally exclaims. Oliver and Michael look at each other. That means that they will be stuck in a compartment with a bunch of girls.

"Well, how about we just find an empty compartment and then people can come and join us." Oliver suggests. He is a shy boy and has blonde hair and brown eyes.

They finally find a compartment with the help of Oliver's older sister, a Ravenclaw prefect and the two boys sink into the seat and start looking round for the food trolley.

It isn't long until three others join their compartment. They are three boys, one with blonde hair who introduces himself as Steven Cornfoot, Half-blood and two others with dark hair called Anthony Goldstein and Wayne Hopkins respectfully.

Sally makes friends with them quickly and then Michael excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

On his way back he bumps into the one called Anthony.

"It's a bit crowded in there isn't it?" He asks Michael.

Michael agrees and smiles at the boy before slipping into the compartment and laughing as the one called Steven tells a terrible joke.

**VII.**

Kevin Entwhistle squeezes himself into a compartment just before the train starts to leave.

It is full of girls and they all stare at him for a second before introducing themselves to him and welcoming them into their compartment.

He learns that two of them, Sophie Roper and Tracey Davis have older siblings at the school and they are telling the others what it is like. Two others girls, Megan Jones and Leanne (she doesn't introduce herself with a last name) ask all of the questions, worrying about being sorted into a house and not being with their friends.

Kevin wants to know if it's safe there and Tracey looks at him before assuring him that if he is in the right house, he will be fine. He doesn't feel safer after she tells him that, but he nods his head and quickly grabs a Chocolate Frog as they move onto a different topic.

**VIII.**

The first thing Sally-Anne Perks thinks is that she is going to make lots of new friends. She sees some pretty girls going into a compartment, followed by some boys and decides that she doesn't want to make friends with them.

The rest of the compartments are mainly filled with boys with only a few girls and Sally-Anne doesn't want that so she waits until she sees two other girls walk into a compartment and quickly walks in with them.

They sit down and smile at her before putting their bags away and talking about all of their older friends on the train who told them that they would definitely be in Slytherin.

"I don't know which house I want to be in." Sally-Anne pipes in.

The larger of the girls glares at her before looking at her companion again.

"Well, we both want to be in Slytherin because it's the best house. I'm Daphne by the way," the smaller of the two says, grinning widely at Sally and nudging her friend.

"I'm Millicent."

"I'm Sally-Anne, and I guess if Slytherin is the best house I want to be in it too!"

Daphne is prevented from answering when two boys walk in. Sally-Anne shrinks back in her seat.

One of them is dark skinned and very tall, and the other just looks bored.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The dark skinned boy says.

"Of course you can! I'm Daphne, that's Millicent and this is Sally-Anne." She says, pointing to the girls in turn and moving over a bit so the boys can sit down.

Sally-Anne looks at the floor for the rest of the train ride.

**IX.**

Draco Malfoy barges onto the train and pushes a blonde haired boy out of his way. He is on his way to Hogwarts, and he knows that he is going to rule the school.

He can see a group of girls in one compartment, but he hates girls, so he keeps walking until he finds an empty compartment to sit down in. Crabbe and Goyle follow him and sit down silently.

Draco hates them. He is sick of spending time with them, ever since Crabbe broke his new broomstick two years ago and Goyle threw up on his new dress robes. But he must keep them with him.

A leader always has henchmen, and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are going to be his henchmen. They will not have a say in the matter.

"Crabbe, go and get me some jelly slugs." He commands, looking at the fatter of the two.

Crabbe grunts and Goyle looks out the window.

"You excited, Draco?" Goyle asks. Draco sneers and ignores his comment.

"Come on, let's go and terrorise someone."

Unsurprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle follow him, and Draco smirks.

The year was going to be good.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
